Mirror Image
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Newlyweds Jack and Elsa Frost have just moved into their new home, and Jack has a very specific idea of how he'd like to celebrate their new status as home-owners. An idea which involves his gorgeous wife, and the large mirror that resides in their new bedroom. Will his plan be a success or will Elsa's bashfulness get the better of her?


A long yawn escaped from Jack's mouth as he collapsed onto the newly made bed.

He could hardly believe how tired he was. Somehow, the not so simple act of moving house had left him completely and utterly exhausted. He was beginning to see why his mum had insisted that he and Elsa take the Monday off from work to recover. She had also tried to suggest that they made a few trips during the week to deliver the smaller items to the house, but he'd dismissed her. He'd argued that they had hired a moving truck for the Saturday which would easily fit all their belongings in and could get them moved in with only one trip. Besides, he'd reasoned that they would have the help of their friends and family to make the job easier. As such, he saw no point in wasting petrol by going back and forth during the week. Still, as he lay on his bed feeling his muscles ache, he couldn't help regretting his decision.

They had been lucky enough to have roped in Elsa's sister, Anna and her brother-in-law, Kristoff as well as their friends, Aster and Tia Bunnymund and Jack's sister, Emily, to help them. However, despite the extra pair of hands, they had still had a long and tiring day. Initially they had planned to treat their friends to a pizza dinner, but had opted to move the celebration to another night when they weren't all exhausted.

He felt the bed dip beside him as Elsa fell onto the bed. Her small hand reached to grip his as she snuggled closer to him. "Remind me to thank Anna for being smart enough to make our bed for us," she yawned.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by another yawn. "Babe, you know I'd kiss you, but I'm too tired," he murmured, his eyes drooping. "Must..sleep."

Beside him, Elsa chuckled before letting out another yawn. "I know the feeling," she mumbled, squeezing his hand. "Tomorrow we'll kiss."

* * *

Jack woke the next day feeling refreshed. Rolling over, he saw that Elsa was still fast asleep beside him. Her long platinum-blonde hair had come free from its tie during the night and had fallen so that it partially covered her pale face. Smiling, Jack reached down and gently pushed the strands back.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He held his breath as she stirred before breathing out a sigh of relief when she remained asleep. His eyes travelled up and down her sleeping form. A part of him still couldn't believe that she was his wife. The fact that someone as perfect and flawless as Elsa would willingly give him the time of day, let alone her heart amazed him. However, she had not only agreed to their first date, but she'd stood by his side through all kinds of adventures over the last few years and had never failed to be his saving grace. She was his angel. The day they had met, he'd made it his mission to ensure that she was treated like a queen for the rest of her life.

Sighing, he forced himself to draw his eyes away from his sleeping wife. Pushing back the covers, he got up. Slowly he made his way downstairs after taking a moment to remember that he was now in his new home. Their furniture was placed in its new spot, but the house still resembled a partially empty shell. Their worldly possessions were still sealed up in boxes waiting to be sorted.

Entering the kitchen, he was suddenly struck with the realisation that he had no idea how, or where, to start. They had gone through the McDonald's drive through after returning the moving van to the rental place the night before. As a result, they had not bothered to unpack any kitchen goods. Groaning, he pushed a hand through his tousled hair before scanning the room. To his relief, he found a box labelled 'breakfast' sitting on the kitchen counter. He lifted the lid off of the box to find a note from Anna telling them that they could thank her later. Grinning, he put the note aside and found that she had packed an assortment of travel sized boxes of cereal and jam along with a small container of coffee, tea, sugar and long life milk. She had also slipped in their kettle and toaster along with a few plastic bowls, plates, mugs and cutlery. He shook his head and made a mental note to thank Anna later.

Plugging the kettle in, he set about preparing a coffee for himself and one for Elsa. He pulled out the bowls and decided to play the loving husband by preparing breakfast in bed for his dear wife. Carefully he stirred the milk into the coffee. He had just prepared Elsa's coffee when her arms wrapped around him and hugged him from behind.

"Morning, love," he murmured before turning around to face him. "I was just making breakfast to bring up to you."

Elsa smiled. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before grabbing a bowl and pouring some cereal in. Smiling, he poured a bowl of cereal for himself and followed her to the table.

Once they had finished breakfast, they set about unpacking. Jack had made it a point to unpack the stereo first so that they could listen to some tunes while they worked. He had hoped that they could take a room each, in order to get the work done quicker, but Elsa had denied him. Instead, she had insisted that they work on each room together so that they avoided any confusion over the whereabouts of certain objects.

After a few hours of solid work, they were down to the last room- their bedroom. Jack followed Elsa into their new room. He couldn't deny that the room was incredible. They had been lucky that their new room came with a large walk-in-robe which featured a large ceiling-to-floor mirror on the door. Their old wardrobe had since been relegated to the empty room that they hoped would one day become their future child's room. His eyes glanced around the room as Elsa set about placing their belongings away. Picking up a box, he was just about to get to work when a sight distracted him.

Smirking, he watched Elsa's reflection as she bent over to carefully line the bottom of their chest of drawers with clothes. He couldn't help but feel slightly aroused as his wife's shapely bottom was reflected in the mirror. Grinning, he put his box down and made his way over to her.

"Hey, Elsa," he called, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed, breathing in the scent of her vanilla perfume.

"Mmm," she murmured, straightening up so that her back was resting against his chest.

"You do know that as newlyweds in a new home we have a responsibility to fulfill, right? It's our job to christen all the rooms in the house," he smirked before placing a kiss on her neck.

He felt her body stiffen under his touch before she pulled out of his grasp to look at him, her eyes wide. "Why, Mr Frost, am I to believe you are suggesting we have sex in every room of the house?" she gasped.

Jack chuckled and reached out his arms to pull her back into him. "Actually, I wasn't. However, now that you mention it, it is a damn good idea, Mrs Frost," he smirked and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He felt Elsa break the kiss as she pulled out from his arms. Frowning, he reached out for her, but she evaded his grip. Instead, she focused her attention on displaying their wedding photo's. He opened his mouth to object and call her back to him when she spoke up.

"Oh, Jack," she called, turning to look at him from over her shoulder. "About the christening rooms? We'll start tonight," she winked.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack found himself alone in their bedroom and staring at the large mirror. Elsa had stated that they would start christening the rooms of the house that evening and he knew exactly where he wanted to start.

His eyes fell over their large bed. Suddenly he found himself grateful for Elsa's insistence on piling the bed with countless cushions and pillows. He made his way to the bed and pulled the cushions off. Grinning, he opened the blanket box at the end of the bed and pulled out a thick comforter. He laid the comforter on the ground in front of the mirror and moved to scatter the cushions and pillows over it. Bending down, he pressed his hand over the comforter and said a silent prayer that they would be comfortable enough.

Once satisfied, he moved downstairs. He found Elsa lying casually across the couch. An empty wine glass dangled from her hand while her head was buried in a book.

"Close the book," he ordered.

Elsa nodded. She slipped her bookmark in between the pages before turning to place the book and her empty glass on the small coffee table beside the couch. Her blue eyes watched him expectantly.

Silently, he moved to her side. He slid one arm around her back while the other slipped under her knees as he picked her up. Her body stiffened as he gently shifted her before pressing her securely against his chest. Once he had a tight grip on her, he began moving and carried her towards the stairs. He felt her relax in his arms as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. After a while she relaxed some more and began applying soft kisses at the tender skin of his neck.

"Elsa," he moaned. "At least let me get you to our room before you start. I don't really want to risk dropping you before I can ravage you."

She giggled and nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "You'd never drop me," she murmured.

"You got that right, babe," he smirked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Gently, he placed Elsa down as they reached their bedroom door. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before telling her to wait one second. Quickly, he dashed inside. He gripped the matches and lit one before bending down to light the candles that he'd placed on the dresser. Once the candles had been lit, he stepped back and watched the way the flickering light was reflected in the mirror. The soft light was enough to provide both a romantic setting as well as enabling him with just enough light to see what he was doing.

Satisfied, he stepped outside. He reached down to scoop his wife into his arms. He carried her into their room and set her down in front of the mirror. He watched as her eyes skimmed the dimly lit room and she sighed.

Leaning in, he kissed her. His arms shot out and wrapped around her back before pulling her closer. Within an instant her arms had moved to wrap around his neck as she pressed her body tightly against his chest. He felt himself melting into the kiss as his hands trailed up and down the length of her body. His fingers gripped at the hem of her shirt and he tugged at it. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor before removing his own shirt.

Once they were both topless, he began to guide her towards the comforter.

"The floor?" she gasped, tilting her head to look at him.

"Pillows and the comforter should prevent risk of carpet burn, El," he murmured, twirling her around so that she was facing the mirror.

His hands wrapped around her and pulled her so that she was resting against his chest.

"Mirror?" she cried, her eyes taking in their reflection as his lips trailed kisses from her earlobe to her jaw.

"Just trust me, El," he vowed, his lips continuing their assault on her face until finally connecting with her own.

He felt her body relax with each kiss. Slowly, he worked his way down and allowed his lips to trace a series of kisses from her lips, down her neck, shoulders, chest and finally to her belly-button. He paused as his lips hovered above the button of her jeans.

Smirking, he knelt before her while his fingers worked to undo the buttons. "These jeans have to go," he teased before pulling the fabric down.

His eyes widened at the sight of her cute underwear before leaning in and kissing her over the thin fabric.

"Jack, what are you up...ohh," Elsa moaned, as he swiftly removed her knickers to leave her in only her bra.

Grinning, he crawled around to kneel behind Elsa. His hands reached up to grip her and pull her down so that she was sitting in front of him with her back resting against his chest. He felt her arms move to wrap around his neck as her lips sought his. Slowly, he traced his tongue over her lips while she parted them to grant him entrance. Her hand moved to brush through his tousled silver-white hair as she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly his eyes flicked opened as he watched their actions being reflected in the mirror. She let out a soft moan as his hand moved to rest between her legs. Smirking, he began to rub at her clit. He began slowly as he rubbed and applied soft pressure to the sensitive area causing Elsa to shiver in anticipation. Encouraged, he slid a finger inside of her and moved it in and out a few times. Once satisfied, he added a second finger to the mix. His thumb pressed down on her clit as he alternated the speed at which his fingers moved inside of her. Elsa moaned in delight at his movements and he grinned.

His head dropped to press a series of kisses on her collarbones. Carefully, he pulled his free hand away and cupped her face. He gently guided her so that she was facing the mirror. "Elsa, look in the mirror, " he pleaded. "I'd like you to watch."

Her eyes flickered open to look at him before shifting to look at the mirror. He heard a soft squeal escape her lips as she took in the image of her near naked reflection with his fingers inside her and moving about to pleasure her. Hastily, she buried her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Jack chuckled. The sight of Elsa's porcelain face tinged with a soft blush as it pressed against his chest was too much. "Elsa, you're beautiful. What we feel for each other and what we are doing is beautiful. Please don't hide your face. I'd love for you to watch," he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Instead of waiting for her response, he continued his assault on her body. Expertedly, he built up the speed at which he moved his fingers inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening around him and the few loud moans his actions were getting told him that she was close to her climax. Smirking, he moved his free hand to her chest and pulled her breasts free of her bra. His hand traced over her breasts as he squeezed them and gently tugged at the hardened nipples.

His eyes glanced in the mirror and watched as Elsa writhed in pleasure. "Keep watching, Elsa," he urged. "You're going to want to watch this. I promise."

Bashfully, she glanced towards the mirror. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as she once again took in their reflection. Ignoring her reaction, he focused his attention to her clit. He heard her open her mouth as she attempted to protest before being cut off as he brought her to her peak.

He let her enjoy herself before he removed his fingers from within her. Once she'd settled down, he guided her face to watch as he sucked on one of the fingers that had been inside her. Smirking, he removed the finger from his mouth before slowly pushing the other finger that had been inside her to her lips. "Suck," he ordered.

"Jack, no, I can't," she gasped before clamping her lips shut tightly.

Shaking his head, he looked at her. "You taste delicious," he purred. "I want you to share in the pleasure."

A high pitched squeak escaped her plum-coloured lips as she timidly sucked on the finger that had been inside her. Her pale face was now a deep red as she tasted her juices. Slowly, he rubbed circles on her back in encouragement. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling apart to murmur sweet words in her ear. She had just stepped outside of her comfort zone and had tried something new in order to please him. He wanted to let her know that her efforts were appreciated and hadn't gone unnoticed.

Quietly, she shifted position to face him. He watched with interest as her hands reached for the waistband of his track-pants and tugged at the elastic. Catching onto her non-verbal, he shuffled position and pushed his pants and boxers down to rest at his ankles. Once his pants were down, he sat back with his legs spread. He watched as Elsa moved closer to wrap her dainty hand around his length. Slowly, she began moving up and down as she increased the speed. His eyes fell to her breasts which were still hanging out of her bra cup and smirked. He let out a soft moan as he hardened under her touch. Her spare hand moved to cup his balls as she gave them a light squeeze. Smirking, he leaned back and watched the reflection of his flawless wife as she focused her attention to pleasuring him.

"Elsa," he groaned, grabbing at her shoulders as he pushed her away.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Get on your hands and knees and face the mirror, he ordered.

She hesitated slightly before complying. Frowning, she tilted her head to look at him. The confusion was evident on her face. He said nothing and simply lifted her body before guiding some cushions to rest underneath her body knees and elbows. The plush padding would serve to prop her up as well as ensuring she remained as comfortable as possible. Once satisfied, he moved to stand behind her. His arms gripped onto her hips to keep her secure. Slowly, he lifted her closer to him before positioning himself at her entrance.

"You're in control here, El," he vowed. "If you need to adjust to make yourself more comfortable or you want to change positions at any point, just tell me baby."

She nodded and smiled at him. A simple message to let him know that she understood.

After securing his grip, he entered her. He remained still for a few seconds to let her get used to him being inside of of her before moving. Slowly, he thrusted into her. His arms holding onto her tightly as he set a steady rhythm. He heard his name as it tumbled from Elsa's lips along with the order to go faster. Smirking, he obliged and built up the speed of his thrusts. His eyes made their way to the mirror and he found his arousal growing at the sight of them. He frowned as he noticed that Elsa's attention had shifted away from the mirror.

"Look in the mirror, baby," he urged, smiling at her reflection.

He watched as Elsa tentatively lifted her head to stare at their mirror image. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her on her knees with him blissfully thrusting into her from behind. A loud squeak escaped her lips as she moved her elbows to rest in front of her. Slowly she lowered her head to bury her face in her hands.

Pausing, Jack pulled out of her. He gently lowered her to rest on her stomach before shuffling to kneel beside her. Leaning down, he pushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked.

He felt Elsa shuffle as she rolled over to lie on her side. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know you wanted me to look in the mirror and I tried. It's just..it's.." she squeaked, covering her blushing face with her hands.

Jack grinned. He lay down beside her before gently pulling her hands away from her face and pulling her into his embrace. "I know you did, baby," he cooed. "That's all I can ask for," he beamed, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Beside him, Elsa relaxed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry for killing the passion," she whimpered.

Sighing, he flopped onto his back and pulled Elsa to lie on top of him. His hand reached to stroke at her face as he took in the love that was reflected in her eyes. "Baby, you could never kill the passion," he murmured. "Everything I do. Everything that I'll ever do, is for you. I live to make you happy. You're my whole world."

"And you're my whole world," she repeated, bending her head down to kiss him on the lips. "Now how about we finish what we started?"

Jack's eyes shot open. He looked up at her and noted the devilishly cheeky smile that had graced her face. "Queen's orders," he smirked before flipping her over.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to Crimson Blume from Tumblr for the prompt idea for this one. **


End file.
